


Free Flyin'

by charleybradburies



Series: Cap & Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang 2015 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Movie Night, Awesome Sam Wilson, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon Character of Color, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Community: 1_million_words, Community: cap_ironman, Community: marvel_slash, Cooking, Cultural References, Domestic Avengers, Dorks in Love, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Food, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, POV Male Character, POV Steve Rogers, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, References to Canon, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Same-Sex Marriage, So Married, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Cooks, Steve Rogers Feels, Superhero Sam Wilson, Superheroes, Superhusbands (Marvel), Team as Family, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super child is super, and so is her family.</p><p>cap/iron man tiny reverse bang | round six: <a href="http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/125587740570/title-treasure-artist-ssyn3-link-to-tumblr">flying</a><br/>+ my stony bingo card's free space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Flyin'

**Author's Note:**

> title from free fallin' because it's a thing and I'm a nerd. some canon references herein, also because I'm a nerd. it's **that** kind of day right now. (also, [boxty](http://www.food.com/recipe/boxty-138744) is Irish food. I've been really wanting some. I'm just too lazy to cook any. unlike Steve Rogers.) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Comments, etc. are as always appreciated! xx

“Again, Daddy!” Maggie continues to shout, practically shrieking. The sound is coarse now, sometimes harsh, and yet, music to Steve’s ears. Only slightly less so for Tony, who’s starting, at the peak of the afternoon, to grow weary of flying with the weight of another body - however small and wonderful - on his person. 

“Again!” 

She jumps back up after he’s set her on the floor, trying to get Tony to hoist her into his arms, her brilliant red hair bouncing with her; Steve, of course, is the only one who notices that Tony’s taking a moment to catch his breath. 

“How about you and Daddy take a break for a little while, have some lunch?” 

“But Papa...” she starts to whine, only for Sam to - literally - drop in and save them all.

“Someone need a pilot?” he says dramatically, looking around the Tower floor at eye level and leaving Maggie to pull at his pants legs in hopes of getting his attention.

“Never said _pilot,_ Uncle Sammy!”

“Oh, there you are!” he pretends to realize she’s hanging on to him and, like any obliging uncle, lets her fling her arms around his neck as he pulls her up to hold her, her signature “Death Grip” taking its hold (like any of them needed to have their breathing restricted to be convinced to hold her! the idea was laughable - sometimes _she_ wanted to let go before _they_ did, situations like Tony’s current one exempted.) 

“Boxty! Boxty! Boxty!” she cheers as Sam carries her into the kitchen and manages to sit them both down at the table; Tony claps Sam on the shoulder as he follows them in, and then sends the pieces he’d been wearing of his suit “off to bed” as Maggie says.

“So, what’s everyone else’s Irish special today?” Tony says jokingly, coming up behind Steve where he’s standing in the kitchen and wrapping his arms around his stomach. The kiss at Steve’s shoulder isn’t awkward, as it’s well-practiced, and Steve turns around to greet him with a short kiss.

“You have _guests,_ you know,” teases Natasha as she joins them, most likely having somehow found out about lunch - she didn't live with them anymore, but she still showed up whenever she felt like it...granted, that happened often enough that she may as well still be living with them.

“Aunty Nat!” Maggie screeches, squirming out of Sam’s lap and bounding over to her; Natasha, naturally, picks her up with more grace than any of them do, and she whispers something sweet in Maggie’s ear at which they both keep gentle smiles. 

“Anyone else coming?” Steve jokes back at her, and she scrunches her nose up.

“How would I know? I didn’t put an ad on Craigslist; I just got hungry.”

“Likely story,” says Tony, sending her a very dramatic look before turning back and kissing Steve again, this time catching him off guard and in the middle of flattening another boxty cake. Steve’s unable to really glare at him, but he doesn’t let his husband out of his grasp without making it known that he’s giving it a good faith effort.

"No one uses Craigslist anymore, Romanoff."

+

“You seem strangely okay that she likes flying so much,” Tony says in a tone of consideration late that evening after the mission of getting Maggie to fall asleep has finally been successful. They’re walking back to their room, holding hands, and Steve stops walking halfway down the hall.

“Come again?”

“I’m just thinking, you tend to hate when I fly around, but Maggie’s easily and ceaselessly entertained by it. I find it kind of interesting.”

Steve chuckles.

“Tony, she’s _four._ She’s easily entertained by just about anything you _do._ ”

Tony barely stifles a playfully surprised gasp.

“Well, don’t be self-deprecating, babe. You’re pretty entertaining, too, Captain America.”

“Yeah?” Steve grins.

“Oh, shut up,” replies Tony, too affectionately for the message he’s supposedly attempting to get across, and kisses him. Steve lets himself be pushed up against the wall, only pulling Tony closer until Natasha’s mocking whisper comes from the end of the hallway.

“Ew, kissing,” she cues them to break apart, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips.

“You gonna come watch the movie, or you gonna have another kid?”

“Not how it works, Nat,” Steve whispers back.

“I know. I’m not actually giving you any options; I’m gonna start narrating this damn thing in ten minutes and I expect you to be there and square and listening.”

She turns away with an about-face, and Tony looks back at Steve.

“Remind me why we thought Americanizing her was a good idea.”

“I heard that, Anthony Stark.”


End file.
